Unfaithful
by weirdo1984
Summary: Oz and Buffy cheat on Willow and Angel


Title: Unfaithful

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Oz and Buffy cheat on Willow and Angel

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

The slayer and the Scooby's were patrolling. So far is had been a slow night. There had only been two vampires.

"So do you guys have plans for Christmas?" Willow asked

"I don't have anything planned." Xander answered

"Mom's going to San Francisco for a museum opening. So I am on my own." Buffy said

"Nothing my parents are away." Cordy said

"Nothing." Oz stated

"Angel?" Willow asked

"Oh um… nothing." Angel answered

"Well my parents are away, so why don't you all come to my place for the two weeks? We can hang out, get drunk and on Christmas Eve, I'll make us a Christmas dinner. What do you guys think?" Willow asked

"Yea sounds great." Xander said

"Sure." Oz replied

"Why not." Cordy said and smiled

"Yea I'm in." Buffy said

"I'd like that." Angel said

"Great but I have one rule and one rule only." Willow stated

"What's that Wills?" Xander asked

Willow turned to Angel and poked him the in the chest. "No brooding, you have to behave like we do. Got it old man?" Willow said with a smile

"Old man? Little girl you're in for it now." Angel said

Willow started running, with Angel right behind her. Angel caught up to her and grabbed her around her waist. She started to struggle and they both feel on the ground. Angel started tickling her.

"Now take it back." Angel said

"Never!" Willow said laughing

All of their friends were standing around them laughing.

"Guys we've got company." Xander said.

They all looked up. There were about 17 vamps. Angel and Willow got off the ground. Everyone had their stakes in hand. The fighting began, they all took one each while Buffy was taking on three and Angel was taking on four. The rest took one more. Right after Willow dusted hers she saw one of the vamps Angel was fighting sneaking up on him. Willow ran up behind the vampire just as he grabbed Angel's head. Willow staked him before he could break Angel's neck.

Angel just finished his last vamp when he felt something grab his head. Then it was gone. He turned around and saw Willow standing there.

"Thanks." Angel said and smiled

"No problem." She replied returning the smile.

The rest of the gang joined them

"Well that was exciting." Xander said

"Yea well I think we've had enough for tonight." Buffy said, "We'll walk you guys home."

"So are we still going to the Bronze tomorrow night?" Cordy asked

"If you're there you know I'll be there." Xander said giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Cordy smiled at him. The two fought a lot but if you looked at them you can tell how much they really care about each other.

"I'm there." Willow replied, "Oz?"

"Sorry I can't I've got practice." Oz replied

"What? You always have practice I don't even see you anymore other then in class and patrolling." Willow said

"I'm sorry, but we got to practice. This summer we are going on tour." Oz said

"What? You never told me that." Willow said *When did we drift apart?*

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell you." Oz replied

"God, whatever. I'm going home." Willow said and walked away

"Oz go after her." Xander said

"I can't I have to go." Oz said and walked the other direction

"Buffy go and talk to her." Cordy said

"Can't, mom wants me home." Buffy said, then gave Angel a kiss on the cheek then left.

"Why don't we go talk to her?" Angel suggested

"Let's go." Cordy said, "I can't believe those two."

"I know they acted like they didn't even care." Xander added

They got to Willow's, Angel knocked on the door. Willow answered a few minutes after.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"We wanted to make sure you were ok." Cordy answered, as they walked into the living room.

"Just Peachy." Willow said sarcastically, "I don't ever get to see Oz anymore he doesn't even act like my boyfriend anymore."

"When did it start?" Xander asked

"Over a month ago, he was over and we were in my room. We were making out and he wanted to take it farther. I told him I wasn't ready. He said 'fine' and left. Ever since then." Willow replied her head in her hands.

"Willow If he can't accept that you aren't ready to be with him that way then he doesn't deserve you." Angel said giving her a hug.

"I know." Willow said, "Thanks guys for coming over. It's late why don't you spend the night."

"Cool." Xander said

"Alright." Cordy answered

"Angel? I can put blankets on the windows and I have blood in my fridge upstairs." Willow said

"Ok I'm in." Angel answered the four friends stayed up talking all night. The next morning three very teens went to school leaving a very tired vamp to sleep.

"Why does dead boy get to sleep?" Xander whined

"Because he doesn't go out into the sunlight, You know because he will go poof." Cordy said

"He's so lucky." Xander pouted

The three friends walked into the school and stopped at Willow's locker.

"Hey guys." Buffy said and her and Oz walked up to them

"Hi." The three friends replied

Oz walked up to Willow and gave her a kiss, Willow smiled

"So Buff you coming to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked

"No I can't make it. Mom wants some mother daughter bonding." Buffy answered

"Oh ok. We should get to class." Xander said

"Willow can I walk you to class?" Oz asked

"Yea." Willow smiled. They said their good byes to their friends

"So you want to do something tomorrow night?" Willow asked

"I can't." Oz said, "I have plans."

"When don't you have plans? I never see you anymore." Willow said angrily

"Willow my world doesn't revolve around you. I can't spend every minute with you." Oz said

"Every minute? This is the first time we have been alone in over a month." Willow stated and walked away from him

Later that night the four friends were at the Bronze, sitting at their usual table.

"Guys I'm going to go." Willow said

"You want us to walk you home?" Cordy asked

"No that's ok. I am going to go see Oz." Willow replied

"You sure Willow? It's dangerous." Angel said

"Yea its ok Oz doesn't live that far, and I have a stake and holy water. Then I will just get him to drive me home." Willow said

She grabbed her coat and left to go see Oz. A few minutes later she was at his apartment. He got the place about six months ago. Willow walked in, she heard a noise from the bedroom, and went and opened the door. What she saw was unbelievable; Oz and Buffy were in bed together.

"Oh My God." Willow said

The two stopped and looked at her.

"Willow it's not what you think." Oz said

"So my boyfriend and best friend aren't fucking?" Willow Yelled

"Ok maybe it is what you think." Oz said

"I can't believe this." Willow said.

She ran out of the apartment. Willow was crying so hard it was almost impossible to breath. She was walking through the park when a vampire jumped out. Willow grabbed her stake, and then the vampire kicked her to the ground. The stake went flying.

Chapter 2

Angel was walking Cordy and Xander home when they heard yelling. They ran into the park and saw Willow fighting a vampire. She grabbed her stake and slammed it through its heart. She then dropped to the ground pulling her knees up to her chest rocking back and forth crying. Angel, Cordy and Xander ran over to her.

"Willow are you ok?" Cordy asked they heard her crying

"Willow what is it? Are you hurt?" Xander asked

"Yes." Willow cried

"Where? We should get you to the hospital." Angel said picking her up

"No, not that kind of hurt." Willow said and looked up at her friends, "Take me home please?"

"Ok," Angel said he carried her home. They got to Willow's place. They went to the living room and Willow curled into a ball on the couch.

"Willow what happened?" Cordy asked

"I went to Oz's to talk. When I go there I let myself in like always." Willow said then looked up at Angel. "I heard a noise from the bedroom. So I went to see what it was when I opened the door I saw…"

"Saw what Will?" Xander asked

Willow stood and walked to the window. "I saw Oz in bed with… Buffy." Willow cried

"What?" Cordy said

"Oh My God." Xander said

Willow turned to her friends Angel hadn't said anything.

"Angel I am so sorry." Willow said sitting beside him. Angel turned and looked at her.

"It's not your fault, its Buffy's and Oz's." Angel said, "I knew that one day something like this would happen."

"But it doesn't make what they did right." Cordy said

"I know it doesn't, but she's the slayer and I'm a vampire." Angel said

"You still love her you deserve to be happy." Xander said, "I know that you and I haven't always gotten along but I saw how much you love her. Neither her or Oz deserves either of you."

"Thank you Xander." Angel said

"Thank you." Willow said, "Can you guys stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Angel said

"You know I am not going anywhere." Xander stated

"Hey you can't make me leave." Cordy replied

They stayed up all night and talked. Angel didn't take it all that bad because he knew one day it would happen. They told Willow everything would be ok that they were behind her. After talking Willow felt a little better. Angel held her the whole night. Xander and Cordy noticed how comfortable the two were together.

The next morning the three friends went to talk to Giles, to see if they were going to be needed for research or anything.

"Hi Giles." The three friends greeted

"Good morning." Giles replied, "Oh my you three look awful."

"Thanks G-man." Xander said, "It's been a tough couple days."

Just then Buffy and Oz walked in.

"Hi everyone." Buffy said cheerfully

"Shut up Buffy." Cordy said

"What?" Buffy asked

"Hi Willow." Oz said and sat by Willow.

"Get away from me." Willow said

"What is going on?" Giles asked

"I saw Oz and Buffy fucking last night." Willow told the English man

"What? Is this true?" Giles asked turning to Buffy and Oz

"Yeah." Buffy answered like it was no big deal. "We only did it because Angel can't and Willow doesn't want to."

"Oh yes that makes it so much better." Cordy said

"I can't be here right now. I'm leaving." Willow said grabbing her backpack.

"I'll walk you." Oz said

"No, just stay away from me." Willow said then walked out of the library

"We'll come with." Cordy said, Xander and her right behind the redhead.

At lunch Willow, Xander and Cordy we sitting outside and Oz came over.

"Hi babe." Oz said then kissed her

"Oz don't." Willow said

"Why not?" Oz asked

"Because you are fucking my ex-best friend, I want you to stay away from me." Willow said and left

Later that night Giles called a Scooby meeting. Angel, Willow, Cordy and Xander were the first ones to arrive.

"You know we got here on time don't you think the slayer could?" Cordy asked

"We all know Buffy doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do before she feels like it." Willow replied

Just then Buffy and Oz came in, Buffy and Oz went right to Angel and Willow.

"Willow babe we got to talk." Oz said

"Yeah Angel us too." Buffy said

"I don't have anything to say to you." Willow said

"Neither do I." Angel said

"Well we have something to say." Oz said

"Fine talk." Angel said

"In private." Buffy said

"Fine let's get this over with." Willow said

"You guys don't have to talk to them." Xander said

He didn't want either of them to get hurt anymore then they already were.

"It's fine Xan." Willow said giving her oldest friend a smile.

"Let's go." Oz said grabbing Willow's hand and dragging her out of the library into an empty class room.

Buffy took Angel to Giles's office.

"So talk Buffy." Angel said

"I just want to tell you I only did what I did for you." Buffy said

"Oh yeah I can see how you sleeping with your best friend's boyfriend was for me." Angel said sarcastically

"Come on Angel we're soul mates, lets just forget about this ever happened ok?" Buffy asked she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No Buffy we're not soul mates I know who my soul mate is." Angel replied

"Who?" Buffy asked

"I'm not telling you I haven't even talked to her yet." Angel said then left and went back to his friends.

"Come on Willow. We are meant to be together. So let's just forget about all of this." Oz said

"No we aren't meant to be. I don't love you. I'm in love with someone else." Willow yelled

"What? No, you are my mate." Oz yelled

"No Oz I'm not, I don't want anything to do with you." Willow said

Oz grabbed Willow and slammed her into the wall and kissed her forcefully.

"Oz stopped you're hurting me." Willow cried, she punched him across the face. He let her go Oz then started to change into his werewolf form.

"I'll make you my mate." Oz growled

"Oh God." Willow said then ran from the room. Oz was right behind her. He jumped on her knocking her to the ground, Willow screamed

"Willow!" Angel said, he Giles, Xander and Cordy ran from the Library

"Oz, stop it please." Willow begged.

She hit him as hard as she could but it didn't do any good. Oz lifted his paw and clawed Willow's stomach. She screamed in pain. All of a sudden Oz was thrown from Willow. Angel was in game face. Cordy and Xander ran to Willow. Giles ran to get a tranquilizer gun.

"Oh God Willow. Don't worry we'll get you to the hospital." Cordy said holding her hand. Xander was putting pressure on her wound. Buffy and Giles came running down the hall. They stopped right in front of the fighting vampire and werewolf. Buffy shot the dart at Oz hitting him in the ass. Oz dropped to the floor, asleep. Angel ran to Willow

"Come on Willow let's get you out of here." Angel said picking her up

"Wait Angel I have to tell you something." Willow said

"What is it little One?" Angel asked

"I don't love Oz. I haven't for a long time. Angel I am in love with you." Willow said weakly

"You do? Willow you're my soul mate. I love you too." Angel said

"Well since you two finally told each other your feelings can you two kiss already so we can get Willow to the hospital?" Giles asked. Everyone looked at him. "What I have known for months."

Angel kissed Willow.

"No he is my soul mate." Buffy yelled

"No Buffy he's not. He and Willow belong together accept it. There is nothing you can do." Giles told the dense blonde.

"Can we go to the hospital now? I don't feel too good." Willow said

"Yeah we can go now." Xander said,

Angel, Willow, Xander, Cordy and Giles left to the hospital. Leaving a sleeping wolf and a very sad slayer who knew she lost they love of her life.

THE END


End file.
